


I want you, dammit.

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: "You look like you want to say something."He leans forward eagerly and lends me his ear, as if ready to share a secret. I stopped breathing for a moment. He was so close..."Go on, you can tell me."





	I want you, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written (but not submitted because I was slow to finish) for YaoiOtaku's BL Writers' Contest for the month of April 2019 with the theme "Thirst"
> 
> I... don't remember the music I was listening to while writing this.

Look at me. _Look at me_. Lookatmelookatmelookat...

And then he really does look and my voice gets stuck in my throat. His irises are pretty, blue with a hint of lilac at the edges. The colors are delicate, like the blue lemonade he made for me.

"Anything else?" He asks with a blinding smile, and I frown. He always treats me like this, like I need to be entertained. Just because I'm a teenager and he's my best friend's dad. Single dad, to be exact.

I shake my head, clutching my glass tighter. The water which condensed on the glass's surface runs down in droplets onto my fingers. The period of pure happiness stemming from simply being in the same room as him had passed and has been replaced with frustration. How am I supposed to tell him I like him if he's seen me with snot all over my face during childhood? Man, crushing on such a person is hard.

"You look like you want to say something." He leans forward eagerly and lends me his ear, as if ready to share a secret. I stopped breathing for a moment. He was so _close_... "Go on, you can tell me."

_I want you, dammit._

"Zai's taking a long time." I mumble, looking down to stare at my lemonade instead. I couldn't possibly stare back at his captivating eyes.

"Mh. I did make him buy a lot." He backed away. "Do you know why?"

You wanted to be alone with me? As if. I shrugged.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you."

God.

He burst out laughing, the rich sound of his baritone voice sending shivers down my back. It was my favorite sound. My hold on the glass tightened further as I struggled to keep my heartbeat in check.

"You blush so easily." He chuckled out, scooting closer again to where I sat on the couch. "It's cute."

I was ready to implode any minute. Why? Why was he saying all these flirty things? And to me? Me? Maybe he was having fun teasing a high schooler. That must be it. "That sounds just creepy, don't you think?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant with the way his arm casually settled on the couch behind me.

"As creepy as the way you look at me?"

My heart stopped. He asked it as if it was nothing, but the fact that he had noticed just set my entire being hot with embarrassment. I... I can't...

"I gotta go." I mumbled as I quickly gathered my things and pulled up my jacket. Scrambling up, I avoided his eyes as I made my way as fast as I could to the door. I needed to get out.

"Will you avoid me from now on?"

His voice was low but his tone was sure. As the adult, he was able to speak of these things as if they amounted to talking about the weather. I felt more like a child than ever. My chest hurt. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have dared wanting him in the first place.

"I... No." I had to whisper. Any louder and my voice would crack. He doesn't need to know that I was about to cry. I already had my shoes on when my wrist was grabbed and I was swung around. A whimper escaped my throat and my insides felt funny. Without thinking, I shut my eyes close. I didn't want to see him. I felt scared of the warmth blossoming everywhere in my body. "Please, let me go."

"You haven't answered any of my questions." He stood right in front of me, trapping me with my back to the door. He didn't sound cheerful anymore. He sounded serious and I couldn't stop myself from thinking that that was hot too.

Oh lord, I might need help.

"I don't have to. You already know."

I wanted to be polite, but my mind was a mess. My chest hurt so bad. "Just get away from me, please." I twisted my arm to free my wrist but he held onto it, so hard my fingers turned cold. Seconds passed with us not saying anything and only the sounds of me flapping my arms pathetically in an attempt to release myself could be heard.

"You," he started. "You haven't finished your lemonade yet." Lower, thicker. There was something in the way that he spoke that gave me the impression that he was tired. But of what?

"I... I don't want it anymore." I fisted my hands or else my fingers would shake. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

Another beat, his fingers tighter on my wrist. It hurt, but it hurt in a good way. My heart stirred. _What if..._

"I wanted you to drink it, though."

"But I don't-"

"You have to."

This wasn't the kind, gentle man I thought I liked. This person was someone rougher, self centered and demanding. Why is he being so insistent? I was starting to get angry myself. Was teasing me so fun? What a sick way of passing the time. He was silent for some moments until he sighed, finally releasing my hand.

"Don't say you don't want it anymore."

That was all he said before turning around and going back to the kitchen, leaving me confused by the front door. Slipping down to the ground with my back to the door, I hugged my knees to my chest. Earlier in the heat of the moment our eyes had met, and his irises, his lovely pretty irises, were hard with want. My hand shot to grab the shirt over my heart and I doubled over, my entire body throbbing at the realization.

He... wasn't talking about the lemonade anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all feel that searing pain in the chest when you know you're about to get rejected? Or is it just me?
> 
> Btw I remembered the song inspiration to this piece! It was Kobasolo's 2nd album, Clumsy~ It's a very cute album so try giving it a listen!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Alezander.


End file.
